A game under the Sky
by Nobuca
Summary: Suite à un accident avec le bazooka des 10 ans, Tsuna se retrouve à Storybrook, mais comme la malchance de Tsuna n'est plus a prouver il se retrouve embraquer dans le jeu d'un homme qui ne cherche que la vengeance. C'est ma première fiction. J'espère que ça plaira.


**Prologue.**

Il devait être à peu près midi, pour une fois, le groupe composé de Emma, la sauveuse, Killian Jones, aka Capitaine crochet, Regina, anciennement La méchante reine, Robin, (robin des bois) Mary-Margaret ou Blanche Neige, David, le prince charmant, ainsi que le fils biologique de Emma et Adoptif de Regina , Henry, et quelques autres amis comme belle, la fée bleu etc.., avait décidés de manger tous ensemble dans le restaurant "chez Granny". Le semblant de petite fête battait son plein, depuis plusieurs semaines aucune menace ne s'était présentée et c'était aussi un peu cela qu'ils fêtaient.

Aucun monstre, aucune sorcière, aucun …

Soudainement sans que personne n'ai eu le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit, un bruit déchirant traversa le ciel. Un éclair venait de tomber dans un fracas assourdissant. Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce avaient sursautés. C'est comme si le ciel lui même se déchirait. Le temps se calma aussi rapidement qu'il s'était mis en colère. Regina sorti voir les dégâts apportés à sa ville, voir où l'éclaire avait frappé exactement. Aussi fut-elle surprise que dans la route elle même un trou se soit formé.

Mais ce n'était pas un simple trou comme on pourrait le penser. Sans vraiment y faire attention, Régina appela Emma et les autres qui coururent jusqu'à elle. Ils lui demandèrent ce qu'elle avait et elle pointa la route.

Ce n'était pas un trou non, l'éclaire avait par on ne sait qu'elle moyen, et on avait pas forcément envie de savoir, formé des lettres dans le sol. C'était un message.

 **-** "Let's play a game" C'est quoi cette histoire encore? demanda Emma

 **-** Ce n'est pas tout on dirait, lui apprit David.

\- Quoi?

Ils se retournèrent vers lui alors qu'il désignait la fameuse horloge de Storybrook. Un autre message était gravé.

 **-** " Do the sky win?" ? lut Régina en fronçant les sourcils.

 **-** Cherchez s'il n'y a pas une suite! Leur dit Blanche.

Ils se mirent à regarder un peu partout autour d'eux, cherchant sur les maisons, le sol, tous les bâtiments. Ce fut l'appelle de Robin qui les alerta, au niveau du restaurant.

 **-** J'ai trouvé autre chose!

 _-_ Qu'est-ce qui est dit? demanda Killian

 **-** "Your sky will falling down"

 _-_ C'est la suite? demanda Henry

 **-** "Jouons à un jeu" "le ciel gagne-t-il?" "Votre ciel tombera" récapitula Regina, Qu'est ce que c'est que ça encore?

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on a commencé un jeu et qu'on est entrain de le perdre? Proposa Belle

 _-_ On n'est jamais en paix dans cette ville ou quoi? s'écria l'un des nains, Grognon.

 **-** Et je suppose que les limites de la ville sont de retour? continua Doc'.

 _-_ Il faut aller vérifier! Dit Blanche

Mais avant que qui que ce soit aient fait le moindre mouvement, un nuage de fumée rose apparut dans un "pop" sonore. Habitué aux nuages de fumées qui apparaissait à chaque fois que quelqu'un utilisant la magie se déplaçait.

L'air était tendu tandis que le nuage se dissipait lentement. Les adultes et Henry furent vraiment étonnés quand ils aperçurent que la personne ne ressemblait pas un horrible sorcier ou autre. C'était un enfant, ou plutôt un adolescent dans la quinzaine, il avait des cheveux châtain indomptable sur la tête, de grands yeux caramels qui semblait complètement perdu et un air entre la timidité et l'exaspération, enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il se rend compte de son environnement, il eut un mouvement de recule avec un air complètement horrifié avant de se reprendre. Il avait l'air hésitant mais avant que quelqu'un ai pu dire quelque chose il lança avec peur un petit.

 _ **\- Ano… Do..dokoni?**_ Demanda-t-il (euh.. où suis-je? (à peu près) )

Les autres se regardèrent, en fronçant les sourcils, la plupart reconnurent du japonais ou une langue proche.

 **-** Désolé est-ce que tu parle anglais? demanda Henry

Le garçon au grand yeux se tourna vers l'autre garçon qui devait avoir à peu près son âge, il reprit dans un anglais un peu, rien qu'un peu hésitant.

 **-** Je me débrouille…

 **-** Est-ce que tu peux nous dire qui tu es? demanda gentiment Emma

 **-** Je suis Sawada Tsunayoshi.. ah euh plutôt Tsunayoshi Sawada pour vous..

\- Bien alors euh Tsunayoshi c'est ça? continua Emma alors que le garçon hochait la tête, Je suis Emma Swan.

 **-** Enchanté. dit-il avec un sourire lumineux qui en surpris plus d'un.

Ensuite chacun se présenta rapidement, alors que le garçon semblait tiquer sur certain prénom. Quand ils eurent fini, il y eut un blanc de quelques secondes avant que M. Gold, arrivait entre temps intrigué par ce rassemblement, ne le brise.

 **-** Dit gamin, comment tu es arrivé la?

Le dit gamin, ne releva pas et le regarda dans les yeux avant de détourner le regard semblant réfléchir.

 **-** Et euh... on est où exactement?

 **-** A Storybrook, dans le Maine. lui apprit Régina,

Le garçon parut réfléchir quelques instants avant de s'exclamer.

\- HEIN? Mais c'est pas au Etats-Unis ça?

 **-** Eh bien si. répondit-t-elle

Le garçon sembla complètement figé, ils le dirent simplement tourner la tête vers l'horloge de Storybrook et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

* * *

Il devait être à peu près midi, ils étaient en vacances et avaient décidés de les passer au manoir principal des Vongola à Palerme, ils étaient arrivés il y a quelques heures, et ils étaient entrain de manger, malheureusement sans le nono et ses gardiens qui avait une affaire importante en cours. Mais comme la vie de dame-Tsuna, comme l'appelait son tuteur Reborn, était faite de malchance ses amis et gardiens étaient encore entrain de se disputer. Gokudera et Ryohei montaient de plus en plus le ton, le premier essayant d'expliquer quelque chose de technique au deuxième qui ne comprenait "Extrêmement rien", et qui le faisait savoir en criant. Yamamoto lui essayait de les calmer avec des "Mah~~ Mah~~" à tout va, tout en rigolant, Mukuro et Hibari se toisait et le préfet de Namimori avait déjà commencé à sortir ses Tonfas. Chrome essayait de calmer "Mukuro-sama et Kumo-san" mais rien n'y faisait. Seul Reborn ne faisait rien, hormis voler la nourriture de Tsuna en lui disant qu'un vrai Boss protège sa nourriture. Tsuna allait intervenir auprès des gardiens, il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose à Reborn, quand Lambo, qui venait de finir son assiette, piqua dans celle de "Ahoudera" comme il l'appelait. Celui-ci réagit évidemment au quart de tour en criant un "Ahouashi" se désintéressant complètement de sa dispute avec le gardien du soleil. Le gardien de la tempête sorti une dynamite et la lança sur lambo qui dans la panique sorti son bazooka des dix ans. Il n'eut pas le temps d'entrer que l'explosion du à la dynamite envoya le bazooka au loin. Et comme dieu avait sans doute renié le pauvre Boss de la dixième génération, le bazooka lui tomba dessus et il disparut dans un "pop" sonor, de la fumée rose envahissant la pièce.

Un silence s'éleva dans la pièce pendant un instant, il n'y avait personne qui remplaçait leur boss.

 **-** Juudaime!/Tsuna/Tsuna-nii/sawada/ Herbivore/ Boss/Tsunayoshi/Dame-tsuna! crièrent/dirent -ils en meme temps.

 **-** Stupide vache ! C'est t'as faute! cria Gokudera!

Et ils se remirent à se disputer jusqu'à ce que Reborn ne transforme Léon en pistolet et ne tire en hauteur, ramenant le calme.

 _-_ C'est votre faute à tous, vous n'avez pas réagi en gardiens. Attendons que les cinq minutes passe.

Personne n'osa le contredire et le silence se fit, tendu, leur regard fixant l'horloge sur le mur, et ils attendirent.

De son côté, quand il se retrouva dans le bazooka Tsuna ne put s'empêcher de se dire " pas encore?" mais avant qu'il n'ai le temps de réfléchir il sentit un sol sous ses pieds, et il vit le nuage rose se dissiper. Soudain se reconnectant avec la réalité il vit un tas de gens l'entourant, sur le coup de la surprise il fit un pas en arrière mais il sentait qu'il y avait d'autres personnes derrière lui et il se reprit. Si Reborn était la il le frapperait en disant qu'un boss ne doit pas montrer ses émotions. Etait-il dans le futur? Au vu des visages méfiants et étonnés des personne en face de lui, ils ne devaient pas le connaître, il n'avait donc pas échangé avec son lui future, et puis son intuition aussi lui disait qu'il n'y était pas ce qui voulait aussi dire que ça allait inquiéter les autres si il ne rentrait pas au bout des cinq minutes. Légèrement hésitant et se maudissant pour ça il pris la parole, même si il se doutait que les personnes en face de lui ne soient pas japonaises.

 _ **\- Ano.. Do..Dokoni?** _Super! pensa-t-il, il avait bégayé.

Comme il s'y attendait les personnes autour de lui se lancèrent des regards perdus. Il se retint de soupirer, dans quoi s'était-il ENCORE embarqué?

 **-** Désolé est-ce que tu parles anglais ? demanda une voix coupant Tsuna dans ses réflexions.

Le boss de la dixième génération leva le regard vers la voix, c'était un garçon qui devait être un peu plus jeune que lui, il remercia alors mentalement Reborn de lui avoir enfoncé plusieurs langues dans le crâne en plus de l'italien, dont l'anglais. Malgré tout il restait lui-même aussi sa voix parut hésitante et ne voulant pas trop vite prendre la confiance il dit simple.

 _-_ Je me débrouille…

\- Est-ce que tu peux nous dire qui tu es? demanda une femme blonde.

 _-_ Je suis Sawada Tsunayoshi.. dit-il avant de se rappeler que eux mettaient le prénom avant le nom, ah.. euh plutôt Tsunayoshi Sawada pour vous…

 _-_ Bien alors euh Tsunayoshi c'est ça? continua la femme alors que Tsuna hocha la tête, Je suis Emma Swan.

 _-_ Enchanté. dit-il en souriant.

Il remarqua que certain était légèrement perturbé mais il décida de ne pas vraiment il faire attention, son Hyper-intuition, commençait à le taquiner. Les autres se présentèrent tour à tour, et il apprit que le garçon s'appelait Henry, il eut l'impression de connaître certains noms mais n'arrivait pas à les situer. Il soupira très discrètement quand un homme, il l'avait nommé M. gold, brisa le silence qui s'était installé.

 **-** Dit gamin, comment t'es arrivé la?

Tsuna regarda l'homme dans les yeux un instant avant de tourner le regard, que pouvait-il dire? S'il leur disait simplement qu'il avait été ici par le bazooka des dix ans, ils n'allaient jamais le croirent et le prendre pour un fou. Il devait de tout façon d'abord savoir où il était.

 _-_ Et...euh on est où exactement?

 _-_ A Storybrook dans le Maine, lui dit la femme s'étant présenté comme Régina.

Le Maine? Pourquoi ça lui disait quelque chose? Peut-être en se rappelant des cours de géographie qu'il se devait de connaître par cœur… et…

 _-_ HEIN? cria-t-il! Mais c'est pas au Etats-Unis?

 _-_ Et bien si.. répondit-elle

Comment diable avait-il put atterrir aux Etats-Unis? Il fallait vraiment faire quelque chose pour ce bazooka! Il allait faire comment? Il jeta un rapide regard à l'horloge mise en évidence. Il vit que quelque chose de gravé mais n'y prêta pas attention trop concentré sur l'horloge…

Les cinq minutes étaient déjà passés. Eh Merde...


End file.
